Injured Butterfly
by Vannaluv
Summary: When Alois Trancy is brought back to life in the 21st century, he is full of anger and sadness. He finds a way to vent it. Murder. Yes, Alois Trancy has become a serial killer. What happens when our dear demon watchdog has to catch the Butterfly Killer?
1. Chapter 1

**APov**

Alois Trancy. That was my name, wasn't it? I awoke in the dark, a rather frightening way to awaken. I felt as if I slept forever, but I was oddly tired. I could voices. The words they said, they were confusing as if they were in another language. I couldn't see. I hate the dark, so I sobbed. For so, so long before someone finally entered.

The man smiled at me, "Welcome to the twenty-first century." He seemed nice enough, but grown men still made me nervous.

Why was I here? I tried to speak, but it felt as if my throat was sewn together. All of a sudden, I felt anger and sadness. There were people to blame for that anger and sadness, but that would have to wait.

The man smiled wider, "Go. You're free." That's what he said to me. Free? What does that word truly mean?

He opened a door and light flooded the room. I ran out. To the light. But, I stopped immediately. This was **not** my London. This was..._odd._

The man stared at me for a moment. "You don't know about anything, do you?"

I shook my head. He frowned and said he and his friends would teach me. Teach me about this new world.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxModellingDemonzz?xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CPov**

I frowned at the sight in front of me. A Demon. Modeling. It was a truly horrifying sight.

"Sebastian." The word left my lips before I knew I said it. "I wish to leave."

Sebastian bowed, "Yes, Bocchan." Then, we walked off.

I was indeed a Demon, now. I was over a century old. I guess you could say I was lonely, as no one but Sebastian was there for my company. But, I managed.

That day I got a call from the latest Detective. A murder. We have a new killer in our hands and they want me at the crime scene as soon as possible.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAloisIsUpToDate!xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**APov**

The man had let me go as soon as I knew what I needed to. I roamed the streets for a few days. But now, I was bored. And angry. And sad. Those weren't good combinations for me.

I walked into an alley and began to think about Claude. It caused me to sob uncontrollably. That attracted the attention of some man. He walked over, looked around, and got this greedy look like the one the Earl used to give me.

"Hey, kid." He entered the alley and pulled me off the ground. "This won't hurt too much."

I kicked at him as he groped me. "Let me go!" His hands roamed over my body. It disgusted me. Closing my eyes, I summoned my anger.

**[Gore. If you get squeamish, please skip this area until you get to the next bold sentence.]**

I punched him. Hard. Over and over and over. Just like I wanted to do to the old Earl. He fell to the ground, and I grabbed the closest thing I could find. A beer bottle. I climbed on top of him so I was straddling him, and began to hit him with that as well. I squealed happily when it broke, glass cutting into his skin. I hit him with the remainder of that until he was still.

Then, I began to use the shards of glass to cut him. I cut him many times. I was making a design, you see. When it was done, you could see a butterfly on his chest. I giggled happily and clapped my hands. He looked so much better now! But before I finished, I carved T.Q.S. into his arm. The Queen's Spider. _Perfect._

**[It is safe now, squeamish ones. The gore ends here.]**

Then, I looked down at my blood splattered clothing and the glass probably coated in fingerprints. The floor of the alley wasn't in the best condition either. I found a bag and put the glass shards inside, taking that with me. As for my clothes, that would have to wait. I giggled again thinking of the way the man's eyes widened in fear, and how all my anger and sadness were released. Yes. _**I'd have to do this again soon.**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxCielIsPuzzedxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CPov**

I stared at the scene in front of me. A man, now known as Drew Sanders, was on the ground. Pieces of his flesh were all around the scene. Small shards of glass were embedded in his skin.

But the oddest thing was a butterfly carved into his chest. Butterflies pulled at something in my memory. Something I couldn't access right now.

The killing was messy, yet neat. No cuts were anywhere near the Sanders' chest besides the butterfly. But the butterfly itself was strange. Not because it was carved into a man's chest, but because one of the wings were gone.

And then there were the letters. T.Q.S. Initials? Maybe. One thing was for sure, I was positive this wouldn't be the last we heard of T.Q.S.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So? You like? This is my first story with serious gore, so yeah. I have no idea how I got this idea… Anywayz, love, like, or hate? Leave a review!**

**Until next time, my little butterflies~!**

**_Vannaluv _**


	2. Please Read

**So.**

I'm sorry. Really sorry. I suck beyond sucking and I should've updated all of these a long time ago.

I've recently moved, and gotten accounts on different websites like Ao3, and of course my Wattpad. I'll give you the usernames for those if you like, since I have multiple accounts on each, but only one I post with.

I can't really write this many in progress stories, so I've decided that on each website I will focus on one. I posted a poll here to see which one you guys want, and if I don't get any answers on that, I'll randomly choose.

I won't be posting any new stories until I've finished all the ones I've already posted. I'll work in order from most to least votes, or in the case no one votes, most to least followers.

If I had better focus, I would try and do all of them, but it's not working out, so this is what I'm going to do.

I'll be posting for whatever story starting on November 11, and it will be updated every Friday after that. Sorry again.

**Please vote for the poll, so I know what you guys want.**

_**~Vannaluv**_


End file.
